Hasta siempre, Hinata-sama
by Celi-chii
Summary: "Cuando una parte falta, cuesta mucho que la otra parte salga adelante." Drabble. Neji Hyuga Tribute. Punto de vista de Hinata.


**Disclaimer:** _Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son obra del maravilloso Masashi Kishimoto; la historia, obviamente, es mía. __  
_

**Pareja:** _Neji e Hinata. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

**Tipo:** _Drabble. Fases por las que ha ido pasando Hinata tras la muerte de Neji.__  
_

**Advertencia: **_SPOILER MANGA 615, ANIME 364.__  
_

* * *

Incredulidad.

_No puede ser cierto. Neji no está muerto. Es imposible. No. El equipo médico no tardará en venir. Neji no está muerto. No. Se curará. Se pondrá bien. Y volverá a cuidarla como siempre. A prevenirla. A quererla incondicionalmente, aunque no se lo demostrara. Sí. Neji sobrevivirá. Neji no está muerto._

"_No puede ser."_

Asimilación.

_Neji está muerto. Neji ha sido atravesado por largas estacas puntiagudas que probablemente le han reventado por dentro. Es imposible curarle. Ni los mejores médicos sabrán qué hacer en semejante situación._

"_Lo siento, Hinata."_

_No. Neji no sobrevivirá a aquello. Neji se ha interpuesto entre ella y la muerte. Y ha conseguido su objetivo. Es cruel._

Hundimiento.

_Su mundo se desmorona. Neji se va. Se ha ido. Un amigo. Un primo. Un hermano. Un ángel que dios sabe quién mandó para protegerla, para velarla. _

"_Hinata, ¿estás bien?"_

_Y ahora las voces suenan tan lejanas, tan elevadas, mientras ella se hunde demasiado en la más profunda de las tristezas._

Desesperación.

_Y grita. Y grita más fuerte. Su garganta duele, quema, arde. La da igual. Está de luto. Porque Neji ha muerto. Y eso nada lo cambia._

Dolor.

_Sus bellos ojos perlados, llenos de lágrimas. Sus antes coloridas mejillas, ahora pálidas, mojadas. Su llanto, incesable. Y llora, y llora, y llora, y llora tanto que por un momento casi se olvida de respirar. Y el estómago se le revuelve. Los pulmones se vuelven pequeños. Y el corazón se vuelve diminuto, al ser envuelto en una oscuridad de la que duda mucho que salga. Es un día triste._

"_Respira, Hinata."_

Reflexión.

_Neji está muerto. Ha muerto en la guerra, como el valiente luchador que siempre ha sido. Sí. Neji es un héroe. Un héroe ahora muerto. Pero un héroe._

Culpabilidad.

_Debía de haber muerto ella. ¿Por qué no murió? ¿Por qué, maldito destino? _

"_No seas dura contigo misma."_

_No lo entiende. Neji era fuerte, valiente, decidido. Ella es débil, insegura, sin recursos. La parte mala de la familia Hyuga. Neji era un genio. Ella un cordero. Un pobre cordero que teme al mundo. Un pobre cordero que se resguardaba en las espaldas de su hermano, aquel ahora ya no está. Debía de haber muerto ella. Debería haber muerto._

Inercia.

_Y ahora todo le parece monótono, oscuro, sin sentido. Para qué vivir. Su vida se basa en comer, entrenar y dormir. Respira por completa inercia. Vive por completa inercia._

Fantasma.

_Su cara es digna de película de terror. Grandes ojeras. Ojos rojos. Rostro pálido. Labios secos. Pelo revuelto, mal aliento. Para qué lucir bonita. La vida es una inmensa mentira. La única verdad es una: Neji ha muerto._

_"Sigue aquí, en tu corazón."_

Esperanza.

_Pero el tiempo pasa. Y por poco que la guste, cambia. Vuelve a ser la de antes. Vuelve a ser Hinata. Con sus sonrojos, sus tartamudeos, su dulzura, su ternura y su adorabilidad. Una Hinata sin nadie que la proteja. Pero no importa. Porque se ha hecho fuerte. Porque no dejará que nadie más la cuide. Ha vuelto. Otra Hinata ha llegado._

_"Bienvenida."_

Luz.

_Y después de todo, al fin pasó. Porque el tiempo no cura, pero sí cicatriza. Y tal vez pueda volver a sonreír. Una sonrisa sucia, algo oscura y ligeramente caída. Una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Y si sonríe, es que hay motivos. Porque hay luz al final de aquel tunel casi infinito. Ha hecho el esfuerzo, y ha seguido adelante. _

Despedida.

_Pero antes, una última mirada atrás. Y sonríe, esta vez de verdad. Porque allí está Neji, sonriendo de medio lado, con su pose firme y serena y su confianza en sí mismo. Y Hinata le dice adiós. Y él se despide con la mano. Porque pasaría mucho tiempo para que volvieran a estar juntos. Pero a Hinata no le cuesta volver a avanzar. Porque sabe que ahora Neji es libre, completamente. Feliz. Y a ella eso le basta._

"_Adiós, Neji-niisan."_

_Se volverían a ver, seguro._

"_Hasta siempre, Hinata-sama."_

* * *

**_Qué triste, no me digan. (EY, NO ESTOY MUERTA)_**

Buenas. Os he amargado el día, lo sé. Pero necesitaba esto. Necesitaba dedicarle unos instantes de mi tiempo a Neji Hyuga. Porque se lo merece. Porque para mí es una persona realmente admirable, difícil de odiar. Es Neji, con sus más y sus menos. Neji, que ya no está.

QUÉ PENA, JO. HE LLORADO MUCHO. ¿Habéis visto que he ido poniendo las etapas por las que ha pasado Hinata? Pues bien, yo aún sigo en la primera.

Espero les haya gustado, porque de verdad lo he hecho con todo mi cariño. Neji era increíble. Y estoy segura de que nunca nadie lo va a olvidar. (Kishi, puto.)

Y bueno, espero volver pronto por aquí, con algo más alegre. Ahora estoy en mi semana de exámenes, pero cuando termine, prometo pasarme. Yeah.

Y hasta aquí todo, un abrazo y gracias por leer. ¡VIVA NEJI!

**_D.E.P. NEJI HYUGA._**

Atte.,

_**Celi-chii.**_


End file.
